1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to computer mice and more particularly to a computer mouse having a flexible capacitance trigger assembly and virtual keys aligned with the capacitance trigger assembly such that operating the mouse by pressing may have the effects of conventional mouse button clicking, scroll wheel scrolling, or conventional keyboard key-in or function keys.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer mice are well known peripherals for personal computers. A computer mouse is a pointing device held under the hand and functions by detecting two-dimensional motions of the pointing device relative to its supporting surface. The mouse's motion translates into a motion of a pointer (i.e., cursor) on a display of the computer.
Conventionally, a mechanical or opto-mechanical computer mouse has rollers and one, two, or even more buttons. Still conventionally, the computer mouse has a scroll wheel projecting out of its top cover.
However, so far as the inventor is aware, no virtual keys having characters or functions keys printed thereon are provided in any type of computer mouse. Moreover, no small projections for guiding purposes are provided on a top cover of any type of computer mouse. Hence, users may have difficulties of manipulating a computer mouse in a dark environment. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.